


Peaceful

by Kalira



Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Community: fluffbingo, Fluff, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Multi, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Peace, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Madam Yoon is quite fond of Director Jung In, and devoted to his care . . . it is a relief to see him happy and relaxed for once. Enough of one to accept nearly anything that may bring it about. . .





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Discovery' space on my [](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fluffbingo**](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card for 2019 Q2.

Madam Yoon eyed the clock on the wall, then the empty kitchen with disapproval. She made her way through the house to the small library bedroom and knocked. “Miss Mary?” she called politely. “Mary?”

There was no answer, and Madam Yoon opened the door, then paused, surprised. Mary’s bed was empty. Neatly made, but the girl _did_ make her bed every morning, once she had finished shuffling about and eaten breakfast and made herself . . . semi-presentable.

It was entirely too early for Madam Yoon to believe that Mary had already done all of that this morning - much less without crossing her path at least once. She had been certain that Mary had returned home the evening before but perhaps. . .

She shook her head, returning to the kitchen, then frowned. A quick check proved her sudden thought correct - Director Jung In had not yet left for work, as she had assumed, his car still waiting. In fact it seemed, as the house was quiet, that he had not yet so much as risen. She hurried to his room, concerned - and surely even if he _were_ fully well, as unlikely as that was, he would wish to be roused before he became any later to work.

A light tap at the door, but Madam Yoon proceeded to open it without waiting for a response, worried for her-

She froze not a single full step into the bedroom, her mouth dropping open just a little. Jung In was indeed still abed, and asleep.

To her far greater surprise, he was not _alone_. For an instant Madam Yoon had thought Mary - immediately noticeable by her thick, fluffy hair - had, shockingly, _somehow_ , chosen to. . . But Mary was not the only . . . _guest_ in Jung In’s bed. He lay near the centre of the large mattress, Mary on the side of him nearer to Madam Yoon, and on his other side . . . Mu Gyul, the young musician, was sharing it as well.

Madam Yoon hesitated, her hand still on the door. Master Jung In lay peacefully, deeply asleep despite the late hour of the morning, a relaxed smile faintly curving his lips. He looked. . .

She stiffened her spine, sweeping her gaze over the three of them once more - Mary, cuddled close to Jung In’s chest and tucked in the curve of his arm, her unmanageable hair fluffed up around his chin; Mu Gyul, tucked snugly against Jung In’s back, one arm draped over his waist and wound beneath his own, their long fingers twined and resting on Mary’s back, his head nestled against Jung In’s shoulder.

Jung In, surrounded by them both, _content_ , the centre of their focus.

Madam Yoon drew a breath, then stepped back quietly, turning and walking out, leaving them to rest undisturbed. She closed the door with a muted hiss and returned to the kitchen. It wouldn’t hurt the Director to take _one_ personal day, not at this stage, when he had neatly resolved the most recent problems with both the running of the drama and his father.

Madam Yoon nodded firmly to herself and reached for the telephone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yah! _Yah!_ ”

Jung In woke to Mu Gyul’s alarmed voice and repeated little shoves at the back of his shoulder. He whined, warm and comfortable and sleepy but, for a pleasant change, not exhausted or caught in the dregs of unpleasant, half-remembered dreams.

“Ahh. . . What is it, Mu Gyul?” Mary said, her voice thick and a little slurred with sleep.

“That- That woman! The housekeeper!” Mu Gyul said, shoving at Jung In again and pushing him bodily into Mary, who whined softly in complaint. Jung In stroked her hair lightly and wriggled, turning a bit to look at Mu Gyul more clearly.

“What about Madam Yoon?” Jung In asked, looking up at Mu Gyul as he pushed himself halfway upright.

“ _She saw us!_ ” Mu Gyul said, gesturing towards the bedroom door, which was closed.

Jung In eyed him.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Mary asked foggily, snuggling a little closer to Jung In in a way that made him feel like his heart was going to burst in his chest, it was so filled with warmth and overwhelming fondness. “Sometimes I have dreams that Madam Yoon is watching me. With that _look_. Because I haven’t brushed my hair well enough . . . or cooked the proper kind of meal . . . or shown the right kind of manners. . .”

Jung In frowned, curling an arm around her comfortingly. Madam Yoon was very kind . . . but perhaps a little more strict when addressing Mary, he was aware.

“I was _not dreaming_ , I was _awake_ , and Madam Yoon _walked into your bedroom_ , Jung In!” Mu Gyul said insistently, resuming his pointed shoves. “What are you going to do? What are _we_ going to do!” He paused for a moment, fingers splaying wider over Jung In’s shoulder. “Your father is going to _have me killed_!”

Jung In wondered if the fact that Mary had been in his bed would actually appease his father’s furious reaction to any degree, glancing at Mu Gyul. In any case, however. . . “Mu Gyul, I’m sure-” he broke off, eyes widening as he looked at the door.

There had just sounded a gentle tap upon it.

Jung In sat up hurriedly, and Mary made a soft _eep_ and hauled the blanket up to almost cover her face, her eyes wide and round as she stared at the door, then up at Jung In. Mu Gyul had just started scrambling away, and Jung In had not yet thought what he might be able to _do_ , when the door slid open.

“Good morning, Director.” Madam Yoon said evenly, stepping up with a tray balanced in her hands. “I heard that you had awoken and thought you might want some coffee before you dress for the day and come to breakfast.”

There were three mugs on the tray.

She met Jung In’s eyes steadily as she approached, then smiled at him. “I informed the office you were perfectly well, but taking a day’s rest, unless they needed something urgently.” she said, a little more softly. “Please enjoy the time.”

She left the tray on the bureau, then looked at Mu Gyul and Mary, slowly inclined her head a tiny fraction, and walked out again, closing the door behind herself with her usual care. Jung In blinked, reeling a little.

“Did- Did she just. . .” Mu Gyul looked helplessly at Jung In, tentatively easing back towards him. Mary made a puppyish sound of confusion and began to slowly shift upwards, letting the blanket slide down.

“Madam Yoon has . . . taken good care of me since she was hired.” Jung In said slowly. “She has seemed to perhaps be. . .”

“She is fond of you.” Mary said, bumping into his side gently, then snuggling her cheek onto his shoulder with a hum. “She is very fond of you. Maybe. . .”

Mu Gyul slipped out of bed on his other side, and Jung In twitched and began to reach for him instinctively. Mu Gyul flashed a smile and slid a soothing hand over Jung In’s arm, then moved away, retrieving the cups of coffee. He peered into them as he returned, settling on the bed with a lazy stretch of his legs. “Perhaps she is _so_ fond of you that she would even . . . keep quiet for your sake?” he asked tentatively. “Even for us?”

“She doesn’t _dislike_ you.” Jung In said firmly, glancing between them. He accepted his coffee. “You are. . . You are good for me.” he said, ducking his head and feeling a flush rise in his cheeks. “I am . . . happier. With you.” He forced himself to look up.

Mu Gyul handed him a second mug, to his confusion, then cupped his face with both - rather warm - hands and kissed him firmly. Mary wound an arm around one of his own carefully, snuggling close to them both.

“We are _all_ good for each other.” Mary said confidently, smiling as they both looked at her. “It is why we belong together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org) and say hello!


End file.
